naruto of the blue byakugan
by ninetales s ranked
Summary: Naruto has gotten the byakugan how he archive this is mystery which happens to be due to him being the Jinchūriki and the Akatsuki are not the only group of ninja after him.
1. the beginning of a legend

**"Come back here naruto !",**scream an angry ninja trying to catch the blond boy "**Never your only angry you don't have guts to do what I did",** said the blond boy while he loses the ninja walking the street with a grin "**HA they though they can catch the badess ninja alive HA " **then out of no were a voice that the boy no very well spoke **''OH YEAR SO THAT WHY YOU SKIP CLASS AND PAINT THE HOKAGE FACES'',** said the man that made the boy sweat ''he-hell-hello iruka sensei h-h-how did you find me said the scared boy to the older teen then iruka spoke with an evil grin on ''well I saw a boy with an orange jacket and blond hair and i wonder how much people fit that profile and the only name that come to mine was naruto so are you ready for your to-punishment he said with a smile that made the boy even more scared.

**''AGH my body hurts after I clean the hokage faces with a tooth brush but the ramen taste good'' **said the boy as he was going to class he was happy today it was the test to see if he will be a ninja, as he reach he find out he's was late an if he does not pass the final test he fail an have to do it next year **'' the final test will be make a** **Bunshin no Jutsu '',**said the teacher, naruto got sad but did not show it he would still do his best and that lead him to do a battle cry **'',I'll pass this test Believe IT",** said the boy on top of the table '', Ha you pass when pigs fly said a boy known as kiba **" BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN! '**said iruka using his big head jutsu '',when we call y_our name you will do the _**Bunshin no Jutsu **if you make it could you pass don't fail, when it was Naruto turn now ''Ok naruto make a **Bunshin no Jutsu '',**said iruka both when naruto finish it was just two naruto on the ground pale **''How was that iruka sensei was that good' '**said the hopeful naruto iruka clear his trout this was going to be the biggest loudest big head jutsu he ever did **"YOU FAIL ! Shouted the teen.**

**Outside the academy**

All the kid were talking and bosthing that they going to become the best ninja farther were telling each other how good their child will become how good their child become as a ninja, but one child was unhappy that this day as he sat on a swing sawing, people whispering things about him, then a guy with silver heir appeared (can you guess who this is if you say Mizuki your correct but I have no prize for you and writhing this is completely point less am going to shout up now on with the story). It was Mizuki one of his teachers " Hello naruto " he said what made the boy jump '' **oh it's you mizuki sensei''**, said naruto half hearty '' Is that the way to talk to me when i was going to tell you a way to become a gein,with that naruto had stars in his eyes and asking him how while talking about ramen its very simple really you just have to get ( Am not even going to tell you something we all know back to the story ).

Mizuki watched the blonde run off, his cheerful attitude once again restored. When the boy was safely out of sight, his gaze darkened considerably as a wicked grin of anticipation appeared.

The blonde boy had been surprisingly easy to convince. He didn't know whether to be relieved or worried about the ease of it. But he settled for relief; after all, he was chuunin and that demon vessel's body probably was too weak to wield the awesome powers of the kitsune once held. This thought had his sneer turning malicious.

The Kyuubi seemed to have lost its memory or it was biding its time, waiting for the right time to return. Whatever the reason, Mizuki was sure that the situation was safely in his control. His plan was ingenious.

He hadn't spent the last year mesmerizing the schedules of the comings and goings at the Hokage Tower, searching for the exact location of the Forbidden Scroll, and finding a plausible explanation as to how it could suddenly go missing.

It was Naruto's poor grades and his loud mouth that drew Mizuki's attention. The Kyuubi wanted to be Hokage, huh? Well, the fact that his abilities were the weakest of the academy students pretty much guaranteed that he'd fail. The kitsune must be getting desperate to become a shinobi now. What better way to gain its trust that to stand up for it during its failed attempt in the exam and then telling it of a 'secret way to pass'?

Mizuki warned him not to try to retrieve the scroll until late at night, just to make it easier on his part of getting it. It would be a long few hours before he could safely make his move at getting what should've been his birthright. But, in the meantime, he could plan out how he would deal with the Kyuubi when the time came.

Nobody would miss him; he was just the human form of the demon fox.

Chuckling sinisterly under his breath, Mizuki turned and headed back to the academy. He may not be staying the village for much longer, but he couldn't afford to blow his cover just yet.

It was well past midnight. He was sitting on the ground in front of an old warehouse in the middle of the forest, almost a mile from Konoha. In his lap was a very large and heavy scroll. Gently, almost respectfully, he untied the ropes that held it shut and its secrets hidden from the world.

Unrolling it across his lap, he gazed upon it with wide eyes. The thrill of learning a powerful jutsu that no one his age could possibly know was enough to drive him ecstatic. But as he read the name of the first jutsu, his excitement died like it had been squashed by a bug.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," he said quietly. Tajuu? That meant 'mass,' while Kage was 'shadow,' but bunshin could only mean…

Yelling out in disbelief at this ridiculous coincidence, he groaned out, "Not this again! It's my worst jutsu!"

He really didn't want to learn this technique, but Mizuki-sensei said that any technique would do. Maybe this technique was different from the one they thought in the academy. As this thought passed his mind, he grew certain of it. Why else would it be in the 'Forbidden' Scroll if it wasn't different?

Reading the brief explanation of the jutsu that was next to its name, he stared in disbelief. Then a sly foxy grin broke across his face. If he could master this jutsu, he'd never lose to Sasuke again and the title of Hokage would most assuredly be his in a few years!

With a renewed determination, Naruto quickly set about learning what would soon become his early trademark jutsu.

It was nearing morning, a faint violet appearing on the eastern horizon. The blonde boy was sitting in a hunched posture and was panting heavily. The stolen scroll was strapped to his back and seemed to be weighing him down as he fought to catch his breath.

This was how Iruka found Naruto.

The blonde looked up in surprise when he heard the scarred sensei land near him. Iruka chuckled almost menacingly as he bent over the boy. "It's all over," he said with that voice that he always used when Naruto was about to get in serious trouble.

Instead of noticing his sensei's dangerous expression, Naruto closed his eyes and chuckled good-naturedly. His legs wobbled slightly as he stood up, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Got me already?" he said, slightly disappointed. "You're quick, sensei. I only had time to learn two techniques."

Standing up, Iruka peered quizzically at his blonde student. Sweat was glistening from his face and his legs seemed just barely able to contain the strength to hold him up. He had only seen Naruto like this when he was training. _He's been out here practicing_, he realized. _I can tell how hard he's been working_.

"Listen, sensei," Naruto said suddenly, his grin large. "I'm going to show you one of my amazing jutsus and you're going to let me graduate. That's how it works right? Whoever learns at least one jutsu from this scroll passes!"

"What?" Iruka asked, confused. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me!" Naruto said happily, practically bouncing as he felt his strength fast returning. "He told me where to find the scroll and this place…" He trailed off as he noticed two things; Iruka's expression as he put things together and the sudden sound of kunai rushing through the air.

Hearing the sound at the same time, but reacting faster, Iruka shoved Naruto out of the way of the deadly hail of daggers. The force of the multiple kunai pushed him back against the warehouse wall. It was extremely lucky for Iruka that he'd worn his chuunin flak jacket of several of the kunai would've buried themselves in his abdomen. As it were, only one actually pierced his body; just above his right knee.

"I see you've found our little hideaway," a familiar voice said from the forest canopy.

**Hokage's Office **

Sandaime Hokage was sitting at his desk. In front of him was a crystal ball on a small cushion. He gazed steadily into its depths, watching the events in the forest commence. It had shocked him slightly to learn that Mizuki was the one really behind the theft of the Forbidden Scroll.

He'd been monitoring all the chuunin, jounin, and ANBU that were scouring the village in a desperate attempt to find the scroll. He'd been lucky that he was lucky that he was paying particularly close attention to Iruka, after all the man seemed to have a knack at finding Naruto when he had done something wrong.

He sighed in resignation as he listened to Mizuki proclamation of Naruto being the Kyuubi no Kitsune. That baka didn't even know the difference between the blonde and fox. But, apparently, it hit Naruto harder than he thought it would.

When Iruka was able to trick Mizuki, he couldn't help but smirk slightly. For all his boasts that he was superior to him, Mizuki fell for that henge quite quickly. Then, as Iruka had saved Naruto from a hail of kunai, the blonde suddenly saved Iruka for a being torn apart by the traitor's shuriken.

What really caught Sandaime's attention was the blonde forming a familiar crossed seal that was the signature of the Kage Bunshin. The old man couldn't help but chuckle as the Kyuubi vessel filled the surrounding area with a thousand shadow clones and Mizuki's panicked disbelief.

He promptly stopped watching when all Naruto charged. The outcome was obvious. But he had another matter to attend to; informing the searching ninja of the scroll's safety. His small smile didn't fade as a stray thought crossed his mind.

_Minato legacy was certainly living up to his expectations; being the number one most surprising shinobi of his generation_.

**Forest**

He could see the morning's light through his closed eyelids. Even though it was covered, it was still blinding. The irritation made itself known as he let out a complaint. "Iruka-sensei, how much longer?"

"Okay," the young man said quietly. "You can open your eyes now."

The sight that greeted him was Iruka's smiling face. He held Naruto's goggles in one hand. But what caught the blonde's attention was his forehead was clearly visible, devoid of his headband. That's when he realized where it had disappeared to.

It was tied snugly onto his own forehead.

"Congratulations," Iruka said, with genuine cheer in his voice. "You graduate. And to celebrate, I have a surprise…we're going out for ramen tonight."

Naruto was silent. He couldn't believe all this was happening at last. He'd finally been allowed to graduate. He finally found someone who actually believed in him. Even though he'd stolen a highly dangerous artifact from the Hokage Tower and used it, he was still allowed to become a genin. It was too much for him to put into words to describe his joy.

Looking down at the blonde as the silence started to stretch, he was greeted by a loud, joyful yell. "IRUKA-SENSEI!" rang out Naruto's happy voice in his ears as he was tackled against the tree with the boy giving him a fierce hug. "He is getting strong" said a voice of a girl '' yes he is he will need to be' 'said a deep voice.

WHO is the those people at the end when will naruto get the byakugan will i give you a prize for now

Naruto: tune in next time

What hell are you doing here?

Naruto: I felt bored

Ok want some ramen

Naruto: sure

Oh crap were still recording ah bye. : )


	2. akuma no gundan

Announcement

Me: I know I forgot to right I don't own naruto but am saying it now I don't own naruto

Naruto: that's right you don't own me

What the hell are you doing here your have to get ready for my show?

Naruto: it not a show it's a fanfic idiot

Me: am an idiot you're the idiot you... crap am out of time so let's start the sho-fanfic : )

Ninja academy

Ones upon a time (I can't right that) "naruto how dare you kiss sasuke-kun'' said all the girls. ''sorry i did not mean to it was a mistake'' said naruto as he pled "that guy kind of push me and I fell on sasuke-teme" **"NARUTO!" said one with pink heir **as all of them attack him all you could here was his cries for help.

"Most promising, young student, Uchiha Sasuke," a Jounin said quietly. Gazing into the Hokage's crystal at the brooding youth, he asked, "Is that him?"

"Yes," the Sandaime confirmed.

"He's the only survivor of the Uchiha clan," muttered Kurenai, the newest and only female Jounin of the gathered shinobi.

She was looking for a familiar Hyuuga girl, Hinata. It had been a few years since she'd last seen the girl, having to escort her to the academy when she was younger. Though she personally didn't appreciate the kind of attention that her father gave her, she could fully understand his need for precaution; especially after that Kumogakure incident almost ten years earlier. So she felt it her duty to continue watching over her and she all but demanded that the Hyuuga be placed on her team.

"That's right," Sandaime confirmed again as he sent the crystal ball into zoom in on the other students as well. It was a practice that was started with the Shodai Hokage; showing the Jounin instructors the genin-hopefuls through the crystal so they'd have some idea as to what their possible students looked like.

As it came upon the group of gathered and bickering kunoichi, all the Jounin noticed one hot-headed blonde make his way over to the Uchiha. A silver-haired Jounin watched the pair's confrontation with interest since he already knew that they were on his team.

_A rivalry between the best in the class and the worst in class_, he realized instantly, _not exactly original_. With an unnoticed sigh, he suppressed the memories of his long-past teammate. They had been rivals, but ultimately friends in the end. He found himself not exactly looking forward to interacting with this group as he could already tell that they'd stir up a lot of unwanted memories.

"As usual," Sandaime said, more to himself than the others. He sighed in resignation as he watched the kunoichi beat on a thoroughly terrified blonde. "Naruto's right in the middle of some kind of trouble."

"Hokage-sama," said one of the Jounin. "Is it really wise to let that…boy become a shinobi?"

"What could be wrong with it?" Sandaime asked, feeling a slight headache approaching. He knew that this was coming. It pained him to know that even a Jounin couldn't tell the difference between Naruto and Kyuubi. "He has shown exceptional skills, as I'm sure you've heard of his victory over Mizuki. And it remains up to his Jounin instructor to pass him or not."

The Jounin nodded, accepting the silent order to drop the subject.

''Can I have him on my team "ask one by "the name of asuma you know naruto he looks like he has guts". " no" said the aged hokage " There's two reasons I can't one is that we what to make a next ino-shika-cho and those people want him on the same team as sasuke " silent's went into the room " who are you talking about " ask a puzzled kurenai. "Oh right you would not know what we're talking about you should know them as".

**Next day**

Naruto was upset but happy he found out he was on sakura team but also sasuke (Can you guess who he's happy on his team if you say sakura your rigth and you win a…. I have not decided that yet oh crap am talking on with the sho-fanfic) and then he found out his team has a twenty two percent chance of passing his so call test

It was now nine in the morning. Kakashi was hidden in the tree cover near the training field his genin team was to report to. He'd been there from the start, watching them as they arrived. Okay, maybe he wasn't _watching_ them exactly but reading his newest volume of Icha Icha Paradise.

Besides, it certainly was fun to be terminally late all the time, like Obito always was. After years of copying his dead teammate, Kakashi could finally proclaim with heartfelt honesty that it was very fun to be late and make horrible excuses. Especially the way it always, without fail, irritated everyone around him.

Glancing at the sun and deciding that he was sufficiently late, he replaced the book back into his pouch. With a poof of smoke, he appeared on the field near his waiting team.

"Yo," he called, with a raised hand.

"YOU'RE LATE!" two angry genin yelled at him while the third glared.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path," Kakashi said, not bothering trying to hide his smile. Oh, he loved this part. "So I had to take the long way."

All the kids just glared at him, instantly seeing through the lie. Naruto and Sakura growled dangerously at him, just itching to beat him into pulp. Oh, he loved his job!

_Shinobi must be able to conceal their movements and hide effectively_. That was one of the most ingrained teachings of the academy into their students. That class was covered more thoroughly than the class of learning to throw kunai or shuriken. After a week-long training session, the academy students were given the task of sneaking from one side of Konoha to the other without being caught by the shinobi planted in among the ranks of the civilians. Many students were _eventually_ caught because they grew careless or reckless.

But not Sakura or Sasuke. They now demonstrated how well they'd been taught as they followed Kakashi as he moved to a new clearing by a river. While he could easily detect their chakra levels, he couldn't see them at all. They had indeed been _very_ well trained.

Too bad Naruto didn't seem to be in the mind frame of hiding. He appeared in front of Kakashi in a blur and stood proudly on the other end of the field. He had his arms crossed over his chest in what he obviously thought of as his 'cool' pose.

"You and me, right now, fair and square!" the blonde yelled out. "Let's go!"

Kakashi threw him an exasperated look. His opinion on the blonde's behavior was summed up perfectly by Sasuke's muttered comment. "Fool."

"You know?" Kakashi said. "Compared to the others, you're a little weird."

Huffing arrogantly, Naruto snapped, "Oh yeah? The only thing weird here is your haircut."

With that being said, he rushed at the man. Lazily reaching into his bag, Kakashi sighed. This was going to be boring, he was sure. So he might as well do something worthwhile with his time.

Seeing his sensei reaching into his pouch had the blonde stop dead in his tracks, giving the man a suspicious gaze. This look intensified as it became clear he had grabbed something.

"Shinobi Battle Tactics: Part One," Kakashi said, sounding like a textbook. "Taijutsu, the physical part."

_Taijutsu...? Then why's he reaching for a weapon?_ Naruto wondered as he prepared to snatch a kunai to defend him. But he wasn't prepared for what his sensei finally pulled out…a book?

"What the?" was Naruto's ever-so intelligent remark.

"What are you waiting for?" Kakashi said as he started reading, ignoring the blonde. "Make a move."

Stuttering slightly as he tried to sum up his thoughts, Naruto found he recognized that book that Kakashi was reading. It was Icha Icha Paradise, a perverted adult book. The fact that his sensei was openly reading it in front of them confounded him slightly. Finally he managed to get out, "Why are you reading that book?"

"Why?" the silver haired man repeated. "To find out what happens in the story, of course…Don't let it bother you. With your weak attacks, it really wouldn't matter if I were reading or…whatever."

_That_ struck a nerve.

Kakashi-sensei didn't respect him huh? Well he'd just have to _make_ him respect him; _especially_ when he was going to become Hokage in a few years! The anger at being immediately being labeled as 'weak' before his sensei even took a single punch from him really pissed him off. Far more than Sasuke could've hoped to, that was for sure.

"_I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU!_" he screamed as he charged forward and leapt. Despite throwing a punch with all his might, he was stopped cold by Kakashi's hand. What really ticked him off was the fact that he didn't even look up from his book!

Landing lightly, he was quick to jump up and throw a powerful kick at his sensei's waist. The jounin merely crouched down swiftly and the kicked sailed over his head, barely touching his hair. And he _still_ didn't look up!

Backing up, Naruto crouch down for a second and formed the tori handseal. Nothing appeared to have happened until he rushed forward again, this time his image was hazy. Out of the corner of his eye all Kakashi saw was an orange haze quickly approaching him.

From their hiding places, Sakura and Sasuke stared in surprise at this. What was it that the baka had just done? They'd been far from impressed when the fight initially started, now they were quite interested. Sakura, from her vantage point, had been the only one to see the handseal that Naruto formed so she knew _why_ his body was hazy. But how could he do that? She didn't know of any jutsus that could do that!

"Now you're mine!" Naruto yelled as his fist closed in on Kakashi. But that was a mistake.

Using his voice as a means of figuring his exact location, Kakashi darted around behind him. He got a small grin on his face as he formed the tora seal. He had to suppress a chuckle as Naruto stopped dead and stared at the spot where he used to be.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time," Kakashi said quietly.

Recognizing the danger of the tora seal, Sakura threw stealth to the winds as she yelled out, "Naruto! Get out of there! Quick! He's going to destroy you!"

Looking over the direction that he'd heard her voice, he heard another voice directly behind him, "Too late."

All the blonde could do was glance back in time to see Kakashi bringing the tora seal up and thrusting it up his butt. "Konohagakure Furui Taijutsu no Ougi: Sennen Goroshi!"

With a burst of chakra and Naruto's own natural reflex, the blonde was sent flying through the air with an undignified scream of pain and embarrassment. This 'jutsu' had Sakura and Sasuke staring at Kakashi with disgust as they realized the 'handseal' wasn't even a handseal. The man merely returned to reading his book.

Then a pair of shuriken erupted from the water and raced at Kakashi. As the man made to catch the weapons, they suddenly exploded and were replaced by a pair of kage bunshins.

Glancing up in surprise, Kakashi was rewarded with a fist in the face and another in the gut. But before the bunshins could do more damage, he swept his leg up and around and crushed them. Walking over to the river as a blonde head surfaced, he absently rubbed his aching jaw. That had _actually_ hurt!

Sputtering as he climbed onto shore, Naruto glared up his sensei. But that glare died as he saw him rubbing his jaw. Standing up weakly, he grinned viciously. "_That_ was for nailing me the butt!"

"You're looking awfully confident for someone can barely stand," Kakashi observed. "I suppose using Kage Bunshin drains your reserves much quicker than I thought."

"What do you _expect_ when I'm _starving to death_, baka-sensei!" he yelled. "But that's not going to stop me…because I'm going to be _Hokage_ one day, _believe it_!"

Then six more orange blurs leapt out of the river and shouted at the same time, emphasizing the point, "_I will become a shinobi!_"

The fact that the blonde was using the same jutsu saddened Kakashi somewhat. He'd always been hearing of how the blonde was an ingenious prankster. But it didn't seem like that part of him carried over into his shinobi skills. Still, genin or not, he was forced to put his book back in his bag with a defeated sigh since he would likely need both hands.

"You can't beat me with this jutsu, Naruto," he said as the seven blondes charged him.

Then something happened that truly caught him by surprise. Something jumped onto him from behind! Glancing back he caught sight a clump of blonde hair. _An eight clone?_ Then six others grabbed onto his legs as he was distracted by the Naruto on his back.

Naruto getting the bells and quickly running away " ok naruto you got the bells you prove your point and the rest of you come out " said kakashi in a lazy tone " what to do I can't let him pass that's not the purpose of this test hmmmm ah I know '' said kakashi in his mind " Ok naruto who you going to give the bell too " give it to me dube", said sasuke in a demanding voice "naruto just give it to sasuke", said sakura , now for all of you who know naruto he will quickly give a bandit a gun before he'll give it to sasuke but before he did a though a taught came in his brain how can it have a two man team then he think about it, team work he said soft but kakashi herd it " So he figured it out let's see what he'll do ", said kakashi in his head , then naruto did something sakura and sasuke did not expect he hand both of them a bell they could not believe it " naruto you take it " said sakura I don't deserve it '' I agree with that but no need to do that you all pass because of naruto" and then he told them why and how teamwork works

"No wonder the Akuma no gundan" took and interest in him hmmmm" said the one known as kurenai as she hid in the bushes

Me: who are the akuma no gundan why do there want naruto

Naruto: I know why they what me because am so cool you saw how I got those bells

Me: I was still talking an what are you doing here, an I wrote it so I must have saw it

Naruto: sorry say what you have to say

Me: stay tune

Naruto next time on naruto of the blue byakugan

Me: that's it next chapter you're going to be doing a naked dance with Might Guy

Me: bye till next time and remember to review : )


	3. powerful eyes in a coffin

Announcement: ok so this is the remake of chapter 3 you all are in for a big surprise if you watch the anime

Naruto: yep but right something about me not him am the hero believe it.

Me: why do we have to go over this you should be getting ready for the show?

Naruto: And why do you keep calling it a show its start the sho-fanfic : )

"There it is , it his coffin" said a man with blood red eyes and a and a shadow like voice , " It would seem so Oda '', said a little girl who had a voice of a six year old ''. And there they were standing in a chamber which seem to have coffin in it. The one with red eyes had on a coat as black as night and it seem to move like it have a mind of its take it and leave soul ", said the one by the name of Oda ",Am on it "said the girl as she walk to a coffin on a table it was black and on it was a yin yang symbol , she then place her hand on it and walk off , and the coffin start to levitate soon following her , while they were walking you could see bodies of people on the ground and they eyes were pale white , then the big one spoke ,'' part one of the plan complete time to meet the nine tails.

In the woods

"Sasuke, I'm at Point B," the Uchiha whispered over the radio.

"Sakura, I'm at Point C," she whispered soon after.

About thirty seconds later, Naruto whispered, "Naruto, I'm at Point A."

"You're slow, Naruto," Kakashi said disapprovingly.

There was a rustle of branches and leaves. It was their target, and it was moving! They rushed after it, using all the foliage and brush to their advantage. With them being downwind, they were able to sneak up it to fairly easily.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi asked when they didn't respond after a few moments.

"Five meters," Naruto mumbled from behind a tree. "I'm ready, just give me the signal."

"I'm ready too," Sasuke said, glancing around from his own tree trunk.

"So am I," Sakura confirmed.

This was one of their more 'exciting' missions. They were deep in the forest, tracking quite the easy trail that their prey had left behind. Kakashi stood near the forest's tree line waiting for them to return while issuing instructions.

"Now!" Kakashi ordered.

As one, the three shinobi lunged from their hiding places. But Naruto, for once faster than even Sasuke, was able to tackle their prey to ground. That proved to be a mistake. As the badly frightened cat let out a terrified whine and immediately turned its wrath on the one responsible.

As they watched the blonde literally get his face clawed off by the frightened feline, Kakashi asked, "Can you verify a ribbon on its right ear?"

A simple glance and flash of red later, Sasuke said, "Affirmative, we have a positive ID."

Sighing, Kakashi said, " accomplished."

Scarcely a second later, Naruto voiced his opinion on the mission. Thanks to a nervous wreck that was now the feline in his face, his bad mood escalated dangerously. With the need for stealth now void, he yelled into the microphone, nearly breaking Kakashi's eardrums in the process.

"COULDN'T WE HAVE GOTTEN A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS? I HATE CATS!"

Hokage office

Ahhh Kakashi you and your team has return and with the cat no lesssaid a happy looking old man.''yes hokage-sammasaid Kakashi giving one of his famous eye similes '' HAY old man WERE HERE TO YOU KNOW'', said naruto thick off he was already mad abort the stupid mission know he did not even get a good day or how yous that '' nope it something better '' naruto was now more excited '' WHAT IS IT! WHAT IS IT! s just boring so moving on)

It been hours since they left the village and it was not very as team 7 and there client were walking then suddenly it happen two ninja jump out a small pool of water they took out Kakashi first ripping him in shreds then suddenly one of them took a kick to the head by a kid in blue this was no other then sasuke the next ninja was desperate now so he attack the brightest thing our favorite hero he quickly move to attack naruto but something happen naruto was busy looking for the ninja that he did not see him coming from behind but as he look to see that he coming in a panic he farted ( Me: Now you have to remember that does mist ninja were gas mask so he just suck in that fart) as the ninja breathing that fart he pass out

'' Well naruto thats the matter wanted to cry baby '' said sasuke being more than a jerk then normal

At that same time Kakashi buttin to stop them before they fight the he said '' Ok ok guys we have other things to do like why the demon brothers are after us right tazuna ''

Hokage office

It was a good day for the hokage he had just complete all his paper work and was enjoy his day by having some tea but his day had come to a short when the anbu came in

''Hokage sama we have some bad news '', said the anbu waiting for the hokage to reply

'' Hmmm about what Hawk '' said the age hokage excepting lots of paper work?

'' Its about the hyuga clan cemetery the gaurds are all dead and the coffin of Izuna hyuga has been stolen ''.

The hokage sit there took a smoke from his pipe thinking on the information he was just given then he took a deep breath and said **. **

**The anbu name hawk nod his head then sink into the ground, after he left the hokage show the look he was hiding , he was worried of what he herd but what why now off all times when the chunnin exams where right around the corner. **

**, said the aged hokage talking to no one. **

**Me: Ok thats Mirai and how does she know the hokage. **

**Me: I canre just evil. **

**Me: Yes I am see you next chapter bye.**


	4. The Demon The Copy ninja and The Farther

Announcement: Sorry for bring my chapter out late but i hope you enjoy

summary: so far naruto have reach the wave arc and the hokage found out izuna huyga coffin has been stolen but what he does not know it was the akuma no gundan...or does he well naruto and his team are going to learn new justu and they will be fight haku and zabza more seriously this time remember i said they will be fighting zabuza meaning not only Kakashi will be fighting him but not in this chapter maybe in the next or in the one after that however things go.

**ON THE ROAD**

'' Ok tazuna care to explain why chunin level rogue ninja are after you or do I have to force it out '', said Kakashi ready to use his sharingan on the old man.

'' Ok ok '' said tazuna as he took a deep gulp '' ... the reason why is because a powerful man send them after me'' said tazuna hoping he did not have to say more but that was short live.

'' And why is a powerful man after you!' said Kakashi a little irritated at the old man for only procrastinating.

'' Hmpf it's because am the bridge builder and if i finish the bridge it will mean the villager's will make money and he will lose his '' said tazuna now telling the whole truth

'' Ok then we will have to go back to the village' 'said Kakashi happy so he could ready his book.

'' NO!'' naruto shouted '' Were not going back I came to do a mission and I'll do it.

'' I agree with the dube to, I don't run away from anyone said sasuke with a smirk.

Kakashi knew this would of happen he wonder why he even said lets go home '' hmpf ok then since you guys don't want to go home you all have to train and learn a new jutsu.

Leaving a worried sakura a smiling naruto and a smirking sasuke.

**Hokage office**

As the hokage was waiting for the team to come in for to go on the mission on resent events he wonder if he should send them because of the relation one of them had with the foe who they may have to fight .

At the same time the team came in who he called for.

'' Hokage sama you call for us '' said kurenai already knowing the reason why

'' Ahh team 8, Kurenai I think you already know the reason why call you by now word has spread.

'' Yes hokage the coffin of...that man as gone

Now team 8 were wondering what was going on.'' Sensei what's going on '' ask a eager kiba

'' Ki-ba you sh-ould wait wh-en they want to tell us'' said Hinata

'' O that's quit alright you all need to know anyway'' said the age hokage with a smile

'' Hinata have you ever heard about Izuna hyuga '' said the hokage

'' Y-es ho-kage Sama said a stuttering hinata hoping she does not have to say more

'' Do you care to share what you know and don't worry it ok to talk '' said the hokage with a warm smile giving the little girl the courage to speak

'' He is the first hyuga ... the first man with the byakugan the founder of the hyuga clan said hinata with a small smile.

That's great little hinata but you have only scratch the surface of it said the hokage in his head

'' Now for your mission you are to find the location of the coffin and to leave the rest to the anbu who will be following you this will be a B rank mission Its very high for low ranking ninja but you guys are the best for this mission but still be careful' 'said the hokage a little worried.

As they were leaving he stopped kurenai "you all wait outside except for you kurenai "after they left he talk "You know why am sending you right kurenai", said the hokage sternly

'' Yes hokage Sama but I don't know if I can stop his reality illusion jutsu''.

**On the road**

'' SO when are we going to learn the new jutsu sensei!'' ask an eager Naruto.

'' I said when we reach the tazuna's house Naruto' 'said Kakashi for the hundred time

'' Sensei why do we have to learn a new jutsu if we reach the house would the mission not be finish ''said sakura who still did not like this mission

'' that's just the first part the next is to guard him from gouto (the reason he know guy's name is because tazuna explain everything while the next seen was going on now back to the sho-fanfic :) he will be sending a jonin after us next so we should get read and the jutsu I will be teaching you guys will go well with you guy team specialty ''.

'' Well what is it '' said naruto wanting to know what he was going to learn.

'' Ok ok hmpf you guys specialty is pro- ... GET DOWN EVERYBODY! Shouted Kakashi at the last part woooooshhhh a huge blade flew out of know where sticking to a tree.

After a while a ninja was jump onto the blade he had bandages covering his face and eyes with lot of vain, cameo black and white pants and a whore a mist headband with a slash across the middle he was zabuza the demon of the mist.

'' Well if it is not Kakashi the copy ninja '' said zabuza smirking under his mask.

'' So the demon of the mist is my enemy hmm I will have to use this then'' said Kakashi lifting up his head band to revealed his sharingan.

'' No time for training this battle starts now' 'said Kakashi.

**In the forest**

with a flash Kakashi was in the back of him hitting him a kick but ' SPLASH'' zabuza turn in to water it was the famous **water clone jutsu,** same time zabuza appeared behind Kakashi ready to cut his head off with his giant sword, with one clean chop off was Kakashi head but so he thought a next '' SPLASH'' and It was a next water clone.

'' You really are the copy ninja in a second you were able to copy my jutsu said zabuza now hiding in the mist which he just make with his **Hidden mist jutsu**.

'' You think you can hide from me with that jutsu '' said Kakashi pinpointing his location with his sharingan 10 second later finding his chakra.

'' Ah ha found you '' said Kakashi running to his location in a gray flash with his kunai at the ready. And with a strap, but when he reach nothing was there.

''Kakashi, Kakashi you really think you could find me so easy, my hidden mist jutsu is made out of my chakra I can make this mist replicate my chakra so you think am there when am not I can even hide my chakra so I can hide myself, and can you guess where I am' 'said zabuza in a mocking voice

As the mist was now clearing Kakashi could know see he was in water a lot of water

'' Hmm this water it thick...thick of chakra, O no it's a trap'' said Kakashi now knowing where he is.

'' That's right am behind you **Water style water prison jutsu!**'' scream zabuza then the water below Kakashi started to surround him in a dome.

Kakashi don't even try escaping this water dome is harder than steel '' said Zabuza lifting the water dome with one hand and his sword in the next.'' So which one of you four are going to be next **Water clone justsu **'' he said while making a hand sign with one and then out of the water a clone appear.

'' Naruto Sasuke Sakura run there is a limit the clone could reach leave me! Shouted Kakashi his last hope was at least his students could escape and get back with the cliant to the village.

"NO '' shouted Naruto to Kakashi with fire in his eyes.

'' Naruto don't be a fool you have a mission to complete and your whole life to live said Kakashi right back at Naruto with more force than last time he shouted.

'' What's being alive if you leave someone to die '' said naruto biting his lip thinking '' Someone who abandon their friends are trash but.. SOMEONE WHO ABONDONS THEIR FRIENDS ARE WORST THEN TRASH' 'shouted Naruto

'' Obt-'' said Kakashi before he was cut off by Zabuza '' That's cute you're a better poet then a ninja hmm so I kill you first ''.

'' In a flash Zabuza appear cutting naruto in half. '' POOF was all there heard ''

'' It was a clone this one is a lot better than I Thought '' said Zabuza.

'' So if that's a fake then where is the real one said Zabuza clone.

" You should not worry about him you should study me said Sasuke now talking and in a flash he throw a demon wind shriken and said Demon wind shriken windmill of shadow as it came towards Zbuza clone but pass right pass him making him smirk and say '' you really are a runt ''. '' I was not aiming for you" said Sasuke then the clone realized he was aiming for his real self but when they all thought it was over for zabuza he jump high in the air making it miss him in the process but so he thought a next one appear aiming for him in the sky but he move away from it again but this time this shriken went poof an out of the smoke Naruto appear.

''Never count me out he shouted pelting three kunai at Zabuza making him let go of Kakashi who now was standing behind Zabuza with a kunai to his neck

"Nice work Naruto and sasuke good teamwork '' said Kakashi giving them his eye smile.

'' Now Zabuza can you be good boy and release your clone'' said Kakashi with his keen eyes on him.

With one hand Zabuza release is clone which turn to a pool of water.

'' Hmm kid you got lucky '' said Zabuza now at Kakashi's will.

'' Don't flatter yourself he did not get lucky you were force to let go said Kakashi

Zabuza was angry now but he did not know what to do then he decide he'll try to use his water vortex jutsu but before he could do it **''water vortex jutsu **Kakashi shouted catching Zabuza in a vortex of water at the end of the jutsu Zabuza was lying down by a tree

"H-ow d-id you know I was going to use that jutsu Kakashi before I did it can you see the future "said Zabuza spook.

'' Yes and your future is death '' said Kakashi with his sharigan eye spinning.

**TEAM 8**

"Kurenai sensei are we there yet " asked Kiba for the hundred time

" uh ...O no not yet Kiba '' said a distracted kurenai worried about the mission she was put in charge on for she Know not even the anbu her team had with them was not going to beat the ninja there were to fight speaking about the anbu she just realize that there had not come back yet.

'' Could they have already been k-said kurenai out load not realizing what she said before she was cut off by kiba.

'' Could they what asked kiba who worry about his sensei since they were sent on the mission.

'' Hm o noting Kiba" said kurenai with a kind smile on trying for them not to find out.

Now she was thinking what she could do if her team and herself run in to him that's it run she thought just run.

"But that girl she'll catch us if we do '' she said in her mind worried.

'' Ok team we have to start looking for them'' said kurenai to get her team ready.

" We'll start with shino sending out his bugs then hinata scanning out the area then finally kiba sniffing for people close by...WE WILL START NOW !''Said kurenai shouting out the last part of her sentence.

'' **Parasitic insects **'' said shino sending out his bugs.

'' **Byakugan'' **said hinata using her powerful eyes.

'' Akumaru here we go '' said kiba as he an akumaru sniff out the area.

'' Ok let first find the anbu to see where there are '' said kurenai with a new aura.

It was a long while they were searching for them still on the road to find the anbu and hyuga graveyard.

'' Sensei my nose pick up something '' said kiba an little distress about something.

'' What is it '' said kurenai on eager.

'' It's the smell of blood "said kiba scared.

"My bugs say there's two people dead up ahead '' said shino calmly as ever.

"Are you to shore and it's not a mistake said kurenai already knowing there right and she also knew that the two who are dead are the anbu who were with them.

"Sen-sai they are right but the two who are dead are umhmm said hinata afraid of the last part she had to say.

"Who is it hinata" said Kiba wanting to know the last part.

"ITS THE ANBU!'' shouted hinata crying.

**IN THE FOREST**

As Kakashi was about to finish Zabuza something happen out of no were three needles came and stick Zabuza in the neck leaving him dead.

As Kakashi look up a little surprise by what happen he could see who did it. It was a boy with a mask with black hair and the mist symbol on it and a red mark to , he was no bigger than Naruto but he was a hunter nin waiting for the right time to take out Zabuza.

'' Thank you for helping me take out Zabuza", said the faceless ninja.

Naruto Sasuke and Sakura now seeing him then Tazuna.

"I'll be taking his body now '' said the mist ninja jumping down an lifting Zabuza on his back.

'' WAIT YOU CANT JUST TAKE HIM "shouted Naruto at masked ninja he was very angry how this guy could come and just take out Zabuza.

"Don't you guys get it he is our age and he just took out Zabuza just like that who are we kidding were just playing ninja", said naruto angry making sasuke and sakura sad and thinking about naruto words.

'' That's enough Naruto you just have to deal with it in this world there is children younger than you but stronger than me" said Kakashi reflecting on the world he lived in.

'' I will be on my way "said the masked ninja then he disappeared.

Naruto was still angry when Kakashi said.

"Naruto don't be sad because you'll have your chance to fight Zabuza and the mask ninja cause Zabuza not really dead, it time to train "said Kakashi before fainting leaving everyone worried.

**Hyuga Clan Graveyard**

As Team 8 were walking out of nowhere a twister appeared and the sky turn gray all around them when they arrive and out of the twister was a man in black and had red eyes this was Oda and a girl with red hair this was soul.

'' I knew you would come little kurenai said the man with a smirk showing his scary face and his red eyes.

'' Oda little Kurenai has grown up said Soul laughing after.

Kurenai turned around "Kiba, Hinata Shino run and don't look back" said a scared kurenai.

After they left soul try to chase after them but fire soon block her path out of nowhere.

Soul and Oda eyes widen in shock then, Oda smirk and said "Is that not sweet Soul little Kurenai-chan has grown up".

Then Kurenai turn around showing her angry tearful red eyes and black markings all over her face and shouted.

"YOU HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOURSELF FARTHER!" shouted Kurenai

TO BE CONTINUED

Me: that's it for this chapter guys don't forget to review

Naruto: till next time Bye.


End file.
